


Our Last Shot

by PansexuallyRaye



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: He fell in love, with one of them and now he had to finally tell them how he feels. This is how it goes.Or, how my mind would loved to have had the movie end.This is totally based off the movie through and through. I haven't actually read the books, so I am very sorry to all the book lovers out there. One day I will read the books I swear!
Relationships: Emma Bloom/Jacob Portman, Enoch O'Connor/Jacob Portman
Kudos: 60





	Our Last Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one day. I did read it over a few times and did fix everything a saw. Sorry though if there is anything weird or wrong in the story. I really did try to fix all the mistakes but after reading something so many times I feel like you just miss the dumbest things. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read the story <3

I could finally see the ship in the distance, it was still docked at the pier. The moment I finally got to the stairs I bolted for the ship, I needed to finally see them. They were my family, the first ones to actually care about me. I couldn’t actually live a normal life after them, I tried but my dreams would always pull me back here, back to one person. The only person who makes me feel alive.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my legs carried me as fast as they could. My lungs hurt like someone had stabbed them and I was so beyond tired of trying to get here. I just wanted to stop chasing, I want to finally feel at home again. I knew that this was where I belong. My grandfather knew this is where I belonged. 

I stop sprinting once I get to the ship, I take hold of the railing and stare up at the huge ship. I made it, I made it home. Now to find them. I needed to find them. I jog up the deck and finally I see them, standing there. The wind was blowing lightly through their hair, finally once I am only a few short steps away they turn around. The largest smile on their face “Emma.” I mumble “Oh my god, I can’t believe I finally found you!” I grab her into a hug.

She smells like the sea now, though I am sure they all do. It tends to happen when you are living on a boat “Jake” Her voice comes out soothing “I missed you Jake.” I pull away from the girl to stare at her for a moment, as I go to step away her lips press against mine. It is only for a moment before I take a step back.

“Emma, look I need to tell you something. I fell in love…” My eyes move to the horizon “I fell in love with someone and I needed to tell you, I had to tell you because I know that you felt something for me. But I have to be honest, I know we got close but my whole world was turned upside down the second you saw me in the ruins of the old home.” She takes a step away from me and leans against the railing on the deck.

Her hair was floating around her face until she finally grabbed it, placing it behind her head “Did you really come here to tell me that you don’t love me? Did you fall in love with someone back home Jake, who is she?” I let out a deep sigh as I turned away from the girl who I had thought would be the love of my life.

Finally getting the nerve to face her again I swing back around “I didn’t find someone in my own time, Emma… I went home, and every single night I thought of one person. I wanted to make sure they were okay, I wanted to be with them. I was so sure when I left that it was over, that I could walk away from them. I kept thinking of you as well, and then my grandfather… He was alive again, and he told me about this magical romance where you were the one true love of his life. He told me how you made him feel and I thought that you made me feel that way too, but listening to him I realised that it wasn’t you who made me feel that way.”

“Okay Jake, you can stop telling me that you don’t love me.”

Sighing I reach out and take her hand in mine, I stare at it for a moment before speaking again “That is just it though Emma, you don’t actually love me either. You love the idea of me, the thought of having another chance with my grandfather. That is what you love.” She pulled her hand out of mine and turned away from me, staring out at the water listening to what I am saying. Had she been looking at me I would have noticed the tear that rolls down her face “I fell in love with someone here though, so I needed to tell you before I told them. I needed you to know that everything that happened when I was here last, it wasn’t meant to lead you on. I really thought we were going to be in love, but I was fooling myself and so were you.” I walk over to the railing and stand beside her looking out at the waves as they roll in, the seagulls were cooing all around us. 

I saw her glance over at me in my peripheral vision, her hair was in her face again but she finally spoke after a long moment “Go to them Jake, it’s okay. I think you are right, that first day I met you… My heart beat so fast because it was looking at Abe again, I never thought I would see him ever again. Now please, just go to them and tell them how you feel.” I reach into the bag that is on my shoulder and hand her a picture. This time I see the tear roll down her cheek “He still is handsome isn’t he.” I back away from her as she holds the picture to her chest. 

~~~~

I find them at the bar, the bar that has obviously been turned into Enoch's new lab area. They were there sitting on a stool “You have no idea how long it took me to get here, I have run across the world trying to find you. You are not an easy man to get back to you know.” He lifts his dark curls off the bar slowly before turning towards me. I watch his eyebrow raise as if he isn’t entirely sure who I am.

He turns back around to stare at the jars lining the cabinet space “I never asked you to come looking for me Portman.” I let out a huff. Was this really the welcome back that I was going to get from him. 

“Well what do you expect after the way you left me that day? Did you really think I could just walk away and never think about you again?” I take a few steps closer to the older boy letting my bag fall to the floor, it wasn’t heavy by any means but after carrying it for so long I was happy to finally have a place to put it.

Enoch sighs before placing his head back down on the bar “I wont say that I regret what I did Jake, I can’t pretend anymore.” He sounded different from my memories. It has been far too long, he might not age but he has changed a lot from when I was last here. He sounded like he has lived a life full of grief and sadness; that just would not do.

“Enoch I don’t want you to pretend anything anymore, you were right. I was stupid to think that I loved her, I am here to tell you that-”

He stood up abruptly and glared at the floor “Jake I don’t want to hear about your love for her. Just don’t.”

“You might actually be the dumbest person I have ever met old man, seriously how can you be so old and so stupid.” That got the older mans attention, I could finally look at his eyes again. Though I might be getting a glare that would sentence most to death he didn’t say anything to me so I continued “I literally just told you I ran around the world to find you and you really think I am here to say I don’t love you..? I fell in love with the worlds most annoying, dumb, rude, grumpy, standoffish-” 

He scoffed and went to turn away from me, so I reacted as fast as I could grabbing his arm and yanking him closer to me. His slicked back hair fell slightly in his eyes but I couldn’t take mine off if his deep brown orbs “most incredibly loyal, sweet, possessively caring person. And I can’t stand another moment without them in my life Enoch.” Letting myself regain some air in my lungs I take a moment to take in his appearance. I couldn’t get over his looks, the looks he had before I left. Perfectly placed hair that was no longer as perfect as when I first showed up, pointed nose and the rugged old clothing “I want you. No, I need you in my life, you completely changed my whole life in the matter of a few short moments. You stupid bastard, you made me fall in love with you and now I can’t forget you.” 

“You couldn’t forget about me?” 

_ ~Flashback~ _

It was almost 4:30, they were all going back through the loop. It sucked so much, I wanted to leave with them. But I needed to see my grandfather again, he was the only person I wanted to be here in 2016 for. When the last two were there Emma stared Enoch down “Are you going to leave?” She asked the older boy, who shook his head “No Emma, don't think I will. Need to speak to your lover boy for a moment alone.” She gives me a hug, I hug back while staring into deep almost black eyes that refuse to look away.

“Goodbye Emma.” She stands there for another moment before running into the loop. “So Enoch, is this where you tell me to never come back?”

“Depends on how you take what I am about to do, take it wrong and it would probably be best if you never show your face around me again.” I go to open my mouth but before any words can come out my lips are pressing against slightly colder lips. My hands automatically grab at the face and pull them closer, Enoch's arms wrap around my waist and tug me closer, there is not an inch of space between me and the other boy. It felt like the most perfect place to be at. That was until he quickly pulled away “Goodbye Portman.” My eyes barely open before I see the door shutting behind him and the loop is gone. The loop was gone and so was he. I didn’t even get the chance to say anything to him, the ass hole did it on purpose! He never let me say goodbye.

_ ~Flashback over~ _

“You never gave me a chance to tell you, I never even got to say goodbye to you. I broke because of you, and every single night I would dream about you and us, what we could be. I looked back at every single moment we shared and how you slowly became someone I cared about more than anything in the world. So I left the pier that day. When I finally made it back home I talked to my grandfather, he told me to run and never look back because sometimes you don’t get another shot to be with the person you love.” Enoch's eyes never wavered from mine.

I stepped closer to him so we could feel each other's breath on the other's face “This is our last shot and it completely depends on how you feel about what I am going to do.” I grab him by his shirt pulling him into me, crashing my lips against his. Every ounce of pain and longing flows through the kiss, I feel him reciprocating every little bit of it. 

“I never want to say goodbye to you Enoch, ever.” He pulls me into him again pressing his lips to mine, his lips felt like the first time. Cool to the touch but prefect against mine. I could never get tired of them, even with the grumpy person that is attached to these perfect lips.

“I never want to say goodbye to you again Jake. Does this mean you are staying in 1940?” I grin at the boy in front of me and nod my head.

I was home, finally really home. I didn’t ever want to leave, this was my family. This was the person I love. It was our last shot and I planned to make every moment of it last forever. 


End file.
